


We all need a connection

by Picture (CaptLrock)



Category: Marvel, Superhero - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Blind Matt, Bully, Daredevil Season 3, Friendship, Gen, Nightmare, Spoilers, matt as orphan, orphan probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptLrock/pseuds/Picture
Summary: Based on daredevil season 3, Maggie talks how Mathew had nightmares at the orphanage when he was young. This is a dipiction of it. It's just a fun little Drabble that I just had to write about. Check it out. Daredevil season 3 spoilers.





	We all need a connection

A terrored scream rang through the corridor echoing Shrilley throughout every Room. It yelled and yelled, crying for anyone to help. Anyone in the World. The orphanage was ussually a quiet plaće, but ever since the Murdock boy Had shown up....... Well nights became a little more...... eventful. Sister Maggie was fully Award of this fact as She stood up From the floor. She Had been playing of course. Preparing herself for bed before It was too late at night. Father lamthon Had kept them up slightly later than expected. They of course Had been praying for the welfare of the church. Striding over to a desk adjacent to her She Fixed her cloth over her head, And slipped on her Tunic. The terrible screaming continued and Maggie exited her room quickly striding down the hallway of the forsaken orphanage filled with the unfortunate children who had no one to take care of them.

A few children blearily entered the hallway conversing about what was happening.

"Go back to your rooms." She scolded, glaring at the children who imeadiatly backed away. 

"It's just Mathew 'murdork' again." One of the children scoffed spinning on his heal and returning to to his room. Maggie would have a word with that child later. Her priorities where different at the moment though. She finally reached the room where the origin of the screaming was blaring from. Swinging the door open she entered hurridly where she was treated with a flailing Mathew Murdock. The covers had completly fallen off of his bed and his pillow was across the room. He was in a fitful sweat, hands clenched at his sides. His back was arched and he seemed to be in emense terror..... or pain. But he wasn't hurt.

"Nooooooo! Nooooo!" He wailed. Flailing his arms in the air kicking his feet at the mattress. Maggie rushed to his side assessing what to do. This had happend practically every night since his arrival, but every night it was different. Regardless every night she answered his cries of pain. 

"Mathew." She whispered brushing back he sweaty matted hair. He continued squirming. Gripping his arm she forced them onto the bed and pushed him to the bed lightly. "Mathew. Shhhhh shhhhhh." She whispered stroking his head and face.

"I..... I can't see." He stated tears dripping from his eyes. They darted despretly around the room. He was terrified of the things he couldn't see, being blind and all. Regardless he was simply a scared little boy, confused where he was. He was still in mourning of his father. And that's why he was scared. This was all still new to him. That's why she answered his desperate calls every night, She tried to reason It out in her head making EXCUSE for special treatment.

"Shhhhh Mathew it's ok.... it's ok..." she comforted moving her hands from his head to his bunched up fists. She unfolded them lightly and slid them into her grasp. "Mathew......"

His erratic breath slowed slightly. He stopped shuffling and moved his other hand to grasp for her hands. He tightened his grip his breath picking up lightly. Then it slowed again and he closed his eyes. His face muscles relaxed, and Soon he had drifted off into oblivion. Maggie stayed by his side for what seemed like hours before she begrudgingly slid her hand from his steel grasp. Padding over to the other side of the room she picked up his abandoned pillow and slipped it back under his head. Then grabbing his blanket from the ground she tenderly laid it over him tucking him in with care. Kissing him on the forehead she finally left the room.  
-0-0-0-0-  
The next morning Mathew woke up abruptly. The train had just left the station. It was carrying glass of some sorts with stacks and stacks of random boxes that he didn't feel like trying to place. He knew it was the 5:00 train from the sound of the city. It was as quiet as it would get for the day, and the air was still slightly chilly. The sun still wasn't up, that wa another hint. It had become a little hobby for him to guess all that was happening around him. It busied him while he tried to block out all the unwanted sounds, like a woman being mugged, or a siren with the police report on whockey tokey.

Sitting up up from his stale bed he rubbed his face lightly. He had had another hirrible nightmare again. Trying not to think about it he stood up and walked over to pick up his glasses from the table at the side of the room. Luckily he had the room all to himself so he didn't have to worry about anyone moving his things. He had a reliable system of consistency. Sliding them on his face he then moved over to the window, opened the blinds and tugged the window open. 

A rush of air swarmed into the room replacing the stuffiness with a comforting air current. Moving from the window he opened the dresser under the window and grabbed the first shirt and pants he felt. Since it was late October he decided to pick a warm jacket as well as the shirt. Sliding his pajamas off he replaced them with the shirt and jeans. The jacket was a welcome accomplice to the outfit. He needed the fresh air but boy was it chilly. 

Once he was dressed he reached over by his bed to where his cane should be. But when he didn't feel it in the place it normally occupied he began to panic. Mathew gulped trying to compose himself. Although he knew his senses where enhanced he still heavily relied on his cane to guide him in unfamiliar places. Matt knew he would never be able to cope without it, so of course the panic continued to violently settle in his mind. Sticking out his hands he clicked his tounge. This set off a noise that laid out his surroundings clearer. But he could sense it. He clicked his mouth again falling to the ground and feeling around it despretly trying to find it.

He couldn't find it though. It wasn't here. Standing up from the ground he rushed to the other side of the room and began to search there as well. Breathing deeply he tried to calm himself rationalizing what was happening. Maybe one of the sisters broke it and was just fixing it, or he left it somewhere, or maybe it was just in the room and he just couldn't sense it. He took a deep breath smelling the crisp morning air that was pouring in through the window but also smelling for his cane. 

Then..... there it was! He slid down to the ground and reached under his bed snatching his treasured possession. Sighing with relief matt plopped into his bed sitting for a moment considering what to do now. Then he smiled to himself chuckling slightly. He knew what he would do. Mathew knew what he wanted to do. He had considered doing it every day since he had arrived at the orphanage. Go for a walk. Yes a walk.

Smoothing his frazzled hair back he shuffled to the door gripping his cane tightly. He knew the sisters would be deadly angry with him for leaving to go on a walk, but the sun was practically up and no one would dare to mess with a blind kid. Besides he would stay on the church grounds. Unless he was feeling adventure that is. The sisters strongly urged the children to stay in their bed Rooms if they where to awake early. Mathew wasn't a normal child though.

As Mathew tiptoed down the hall he decided it would be wise not to tap his cane on the ground. It was the crack of crack in the morning and no one would be up at this ungodly hour. Maybe father lamthon we though. If it came down to it Mathew would just simply avoid him. All seemed to be going so well and he reached a discreet exit. Slipping through the door he allowed himself to stop tiptoeing and relax slightly into a nice pattern of strides. He already knew the orphanage grounds pretty well but regardless he tapped his cane on the ground creating a perfect map of his surroundings. How could he survive without his trusted cane. His father had actually given it to him. It was the only thing he really had left of him besides his battlin' jack Murdock robe, and boxing gloves. But the nuns had confiscated it, promising to return it to him as soon as he was of age. 

The air was brisk and Mathew couldn't have been happier. His favorite season was fall. The decay in the air made everything crisp and feel new. Sure the spring was all about growth but in Hell's Kitchen it was the prime time for construction and unbelievably loud noise. Usually the decay would be from trash but the smell of the crisp air and dying plants almost wiped out the other horrid smells of the city.

Everything was going swimmingly and that when he misjudged his step and violently crashed to the ground slamming his face on the sidewalk and skinning his knees along with the slide. His cane flew from his grasp and his glasses shot from his face. A knew smell entered his nose..... blood. It gushed from his nose and leaked out of his knees. He also thought he maybe had cut on his forehead. Groaning he rolled onto his back removing his face from the cold hard ground. 

He didn't want to ruin his nice jacket but the blood really needed to be wiped from his nose or it would get on his t shirt and make it harder to cover the evidence. Restraining himself he grasped for his cane and shakily stood up from the ground. His knees hurt insanity bad as he took heavy steps relying on his cane. He cursed his clumsy reflexes. He should have sensed that crack in the side walk. The slight shift of the way the wind hit the ground should have been enough of a hint. He had almost reached the door back into the orphanage when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Mathew." If stated turning him around. It was father lamthon. 

"Father.... I." He stammered embarrassed and surprised. He reached up for his face to wipe away the blood but the dear man grabbed his wrist before he could soak up the blood into his nice jacket. 

"Now Mathew you don't want to ruin your new jacket. The nuns would have fit if they saw it all bloodied. Come let's get you cleaned up."

Mathew was shocked by the kindness and sincerity in his voice. He went to push up his glasses in bashfulness but that when he realized they weren't there. If he could see his face he was sure it would be a bright crismson probably matching the blood dripping from his nose and forehead. "Father.... I can explain.... I-" 

"There is no need Mathew." He chuckled, he must have noticed his embarrassment, because he grabbed his arm and lead him in through the door saying. "We will find your glasses after. Now let's get you cleaned up young man. Then we can have a little chat." 

Mathew grimaced at the thought of te topic that the conversation could have.  
-0-0-0-0-0

It was about 7:10 when he heard a nun calling out for him. He was still with father lamthon though. It must have been very far away because the preist continued on speaking to him. Licking his lips Mathew gained the gumption to interrupt the esteemed man.

"Um father..... I don't mean to be rude but what time is it. My classes could have started." 

"Oh my Mathew!" He exclaimed,"I wasn't even paying attention to the time. I'll walk you to your first class and explain why your late, you'll have a free pass."

Eagerly Mathew nodded knwoing the consequences for being late. "Oh one condition, you can't take anymore early morning escapades." Mathews' heart sank, that had only been his first one and he had oh so much enjoyed it. "But! You can walk with me every morning Mathew. I would enjoy a little company, and we could have little chats."

Mathew nodded agreeing instantly to the tempting deal. He felt sick from all the blood he had to smell but he'd rather not skip a day of the hellsih school. Other kids would make fun of him for it and he was to proud to say he didn't feel the best. He let the preist lead him to his class. The nun in charge and lamthon had a brief conversation befor he patted matt on the back and left him. 

"Thank you for joining us Mathew we were worried you had decided to skip your studies today." Some of the children scoffed at the nuns harsh but attempted at being sweet words. Wordlessly Mathew settled himself in his chair and let the day play though itself. He hardly payed any attention and finally the day came to a satisfying close. He stayed out of trouble the whole day trying to socialize but keep his distance from his fellow peirs, but he always asked for help if he needed it. If they where outside he might ask one of the nuns to watch him as he swans just in case, or if there was a Braille word he didn't know he wouldn't hesitate. He was never quiet about his needs.

Finally it was night and Mathew was able to leave the noisiest part of the day in the dust. He enetered his room and dropped to his bed. He was tuckered out from the eventful day, mostly morining. He didn't even bother to change his clothes before he fell into a restless sleep. He was in and out of a state of delrioness the whole night before flashes of horrible events entered his minds eyes. It was his father. He face was cold to the touch his features plastered with an emotionless expression. He was dead. And it was his fault. 

An anguished cry escaped him as he curled up on his side.

If he wasn't blind he would have been able to save him. He would have been able to stop his father from not taking the deal with the evil men. He would still be here if matt would have said something, but instead he had wanted to feel special and he was falling now, into a deep pit of shame. He was sobbing now in between begging for help. Then there it was. The touch. The touch of an angel her breath and heart rate were soothing and her hands smoothed his hair. It felt good on his sensitive scalp. It calmed him. He reached his hand out for the hand of his protector of the night. The soft hand left he hair and grabbed his hand. soothing words of comfort where whispered into his ear, and he let himself drift off. He was age now. He could rest now.  
-0-0-0-0 

Mathew was cracked his eyes open to the rough sounds of a howling pack of dogs. They where strays of course. Their barking was so loud though. He used his mind to pick the sounds he wanted though. He used sticks teachings to help him. The old man did teach him a thing to two. Pulling the covers off of his body Mathew navigated the time. It was early. Maybe it was 4:50 it was near 5:00 but the train still hadn't left for its daily round. He sat on his bed for a few moments before he arose from his resting place and readied himself for the day. He changed his clothes, opened the window grabbed his glasses, snatched his cane then went for the door. He wasn't quite sure where father lamthon wanted to meet him but matt was sure he would find him. He made it to the exit of the previous day when the farmiliar voice of the preist greeted him. They exited the old buicling and out into the courtyard. They spoke of the Bible, school, and the future. 

"My dad told me to hit the books." Mathew shrugged and continued. "He said he didn't want me to be anything like him. He wanted me to be something. He never wanted me to fight." 

" then your father was a smart man Mathew. He clearly knew what was best for you." Mathew let himself lightly smile. The walked in silence for a few minutes before Mathew decided to break the dead of speaking.

"Father? If my dad knew what was best for me why would he keep me from something I love?"

"Sometimes Mathew love can be a horrible thing if used in the wrong scenario." Nodding matt said nothing more and they ended their peaceful walk. After that day after day, they would meet early in the morning for a walk, then he'd go to his classes and night after night he would yell for help and his guardian angel would answer, until one faitful night.

-0-0-0-0  
.  
Maggie was conflicted. She had been sleeping when she heard the calls. They tboomed down the hallway ctreating a bustle throughout the building. Children spoke amongst themselves trying to figure what was happening once again that night, but this time Maggie did not stop them. She simply pulled the covers over her head and as the cries for help continued. They blared down the hallway until...... they just " stopped Maggie felt tears leak from her eyes landing on her blanket. She was upright in bed now with her hands in her hair. 

What had she done.? She tried not to think of it. She tried to go back to sleep. She tried and failed. 

In the early light of the morning she decided to rise from her bed. It must have been about 4:50 at least. Checking the clock by her bed she stood corrected. There was no point in her staying in bed. She knew there would be no sleep left to find. The readied herself quickly and then she prayed. She prayed for Mathew, and his journey with God, and she prayed for some of the other children as well. Closing up the conversation with God she decided to get an early start on some lesson plans for classes. 

Grabbing a few things from her dresser she exited her room. Staring outside she decided it would be nice for her to get some fresh air. They never opened the windows inside the orphanage for fear of making it drafty for some of the older nuns. Maggie was filled with a new zeal for the day at the thought of beginning outside in the beautiful creation that was the earth. But when she reached the closest door to the outside she was met with none other than father lamthon. 

"Mat-" began but cut himself off. "Oh my sister Maggie I thought you where Mathew." He remarked dumbfounded. 

"Why would you think that father?" She asked puzzled.

"I've been taking him out for morning walk but he hasn't seemed show up yet this morning. Maggie took in a shaky breath gulping at the comment.

"Is that so?" She asked trying to maintain her composure. "He must be a little bit more tired than normal. He a growing boy after all."

"Well of course Maggie, but he has trouble sleeping and we take walks together in the morning to cheat . I don't beleive he did anything different yesterday. You don't know anything about it would you?" He asked suspicious of her behaviors.

Tightening her grip on her items she remarked. "of course not father! Why in the world would you think that?"

"Ok sister, but if you see him would you tell him I missed him this morning."

"Of course."  
-0-0-0-0-0-

Mathew was curled into a tight ball when he awoke. His hand was in his hair and his knees where at his chest. Last night he guardian angel had......

He didn't want to think about it. The swear was evident on his body but the way he felt his clothes sticking to him. It was earlier than normal. He could feel no sun, and there was a strong wind current. Must be at most 3:30. Sighing he lifted himself from his bed rubbing his eyes and nose trying to erase last nights events from his eyes. Trying not to cry once more he lifted his aching body from the bed and got dressed. Once he was all ready though, a thought occurred to him, if his guardian angel didn't show up maybe it was a sign. Everyone abandons him at some point in his life. Everyone in the world leaves him when it's most convenient, so why should he be there for anyone. 

The tears began to rush down the features of his face once more. He plumped down on his bed in sitting position and sat there thinking until he heard the nuns call the children for wake up time. Emtionlessly he rose from his bed and went to the door tapping his cane. All the children where gathered into the dining room and served up food. Mathew sat in the corner of the room turning his back away from the crowd instead of attempting to socialize. He didn't need friends, he told himself, he was strong enough to be on his own. 

Eating his food quietly he tried to block out the noise of all the other children. The munching of the grapes. The gurgles of their stomachs, the stomach breaking down the food, the loud speaking of the children. Mathew couldn't take it. He thought he would go insane. Gripping his fork he tried to focus on the noise the plastic made with the pressure he applied on it. Focus. Focus. But it snapped leaving him with a few eyes glancing at him then going back to eating. 

Once the torcher session was finished Mathew stumbled his way to his first class. He sat down in the back of the room and placed his books on his desk.

"Hey guys look Mathew Murdork decided to be on time for class today." One of the children jeered, "isn't that right daredevil?" 

"Mathew felt his veins broil with anger but he kept his features passive. "Look max he's trying to put on a brave face!" One of the other children joked. He felt the air shift as one of the children, max, made his way over to him. He didn't react when max waved his hand in front of his face or when he snapped his fingers before his glasses. 

"Maybe he really isn't faken' it, Percy." He remarked. Then Mathew couldn't help but comment,

"Wow so you finally figured it out genius, I guess the cane and the glasses weren't enough of a hint for your thick skull to process." Mathew smiled on the inside at the rate that his heart jumped. He was making him angry.

"Oh ya Matt-y" he spat the nickname out his voice laced with malice. "You want to beat up my thick skull. I would like to see you try."

"Anytime anywhere barf brain." Mathew replied confidence exuding from his person. 

"Okay murdork, the fence 4:50 pm. Be there or be a whimpering baby you dork."

"Nice insults max did you get them from a book. Oh wait you probably can't read anyway." 

"Thats is enough gentlemen." A nun remarked as she walked into the room. "I think it's about time we start learning. Open your textbook to page......."

Mathew stopped paying attention after that. His mind was on other things. He listened as the teacher gave work time for the homework and Mathew imeadiatly began. He read the pages with ferver and sleekness, until he came to a letter he didn't recognize. He felt the letter again. Then again. Why could he figure it out. Normally he would ask for help but...... he skipped over the word grimacing feeling inadequate. Shoving the feeling pit of his emotions he continued until he was finished. Then a timer sounded telling the children it was time to begin the next class. They only had to move three times throughout the day to the different nuns so the old ladies wouldn't have to deal with to many children at once. 

Mathew went through the motions going class to class without much thought. Then the day came to a close and Mathew went outside for fresh air. Since he had missed his walk with father lamthon he hadn't been outside once that day. He settles himself on a bench and sat listening and the smelling the surroundings of the city. The cool air bit his cheeks and nose but it felt refreshing. All was peaceful until he heard footsteps and 4 heartbeats approaching him. 

"Hey murdork!" One of them yelled. "I want to get this crap show started so I can beat your butt in before 4:31.

Mathew smirked to himself standing up from the bench. "Ok max. We can start... NOW!" Gripping his cane Mathew shot it through his legs making him crash to the ground. He was up in seconds already beginning to throw punches. Of course Mathew dodged them. He was slow. His heart beat and breath easily gave away his movement. Swing after swing Mathew dodged the punches. Every few hits Mathew would swing in a punch or two of his own. It would discombobulated him for a few moments giving Mathew an advantage to hit him again. 

"Come in max!!" The 3 other companions cheered. Soon a bit of a crowd had formed to watch the show. Girls and boys of all ages cheered th fight on. Soon max had had enough and he hurled himself into Mathew throwing him over his broad shoulders and ramming him into the fence. The force made his nose begin to bleed, and his back begin to ache. Max dropped him on the ground and he landed on his raw knees. But Mathew got up. Murdocks never stayed down. Max punched him a few more times drawing blood from the recent cut on his forehead. That when he snapped. 

He let the devil out.

 

He turned his head to the side and listened for the next move, then grabbing his cane from the ground he swept it under the other boys feet making him drop to the ground. Mathew then moved on top of him and began to punch him repeaditly without any sign of mercy hit after hit. It felt good to hit him. It felt right. He felt like himself as the calluses on his hands began to form. He could no longer tell if the blood was from his hands or from the bullies face. The crowds chants died down until It was just Mathew grunting as he hit the now unconscious boy. Again and again and again. Hit after hit. Then a calm voice directed at Mathew spoke. 

"Mathew stop." A hand laid on his shoulder let him know it was okay to stop hitting. Standing up Mathew could feel the blood dripping from his hands. It dropped to the ground in a methodical drip drop. He smirked as he listened to the boys groans of pain. "Mathew go inside." Briskly he stole inside and sat on the bench right by the door. Of course he knew that he was in trouble but it was so worth it. 

He had enjoyed it.

Later that evening, once the boy Max had been taken care of and dinner had been served Mathew was taken into a private room. 

"Why did you think it was ok to hit that boy Mathew?" It was sister Maggie who asked the stupid question that made Mathew laugh.

"Why isn't it sister?"

Sighing she said "Mathew I know it's been hard for you but please understand that this kind of behavior will not be going unpunished in the future. Mathew said nothing when she paused. Then she began again, "are you aware that your actions haa this boy almost have to go to the hospital."

Mathew remained passive. He stopped paying attention. Instead he decided to listen to the pack of dogs 4 blocks away.  
-0-0-0-0

It was strange to Maggie. The boy who had been so open with raw emotion for the last few months of his living at the orphanage had all of the sudden just stopped speaking, and reacting all together. The boy that would turn as red as a tomato if you mentioned his blindness now took every rude comment without a second thought. 

He had always been open to let people in, but Maggie understood that maybe it had been the last straw. To many people had left his life already at such a young age and he was so young and raw still that the only way to cope was to not react. Maggie understood perfectly and that's why she told the other nuns to leave him be. She told them he would come to them when he was ready, but he never did. Maggie watched as the previously rash boy poured himself into his studies, blocking out the outside world. She watched as he took punch after punch verbally and physically from the other orphans. She watched helplessly as he grew up and began to ready himself for the outside world. She watched as he packed his belongings and left the doors of the church. Everyday she thought to tell him, but alas she was to cowardly to tell him the truth.  
-0-0-0-0-0-

Mathew singed the form in his sloppy handwriting after he had been through the humiliating process of the college worker guiding his hand to where he needed to sign. He cursed his blindness and the fact that even with all his gifts he still needed help with such trivial things. With a satisfying click of the pen he handed it to the woman along with the form telling her that he was finished. She thanked him and told him his room number. He was finally out of the cursed church and into a new surrounding area. He was in a fresh start, a new life. No more judging bullies from the orphanage. No more bossy nuns telling him what he could and couldn't do.

Profusely he thanked the woman and reached his hand out for the key she was holding out to him. He held him arm straight out and the woman then seemed to understand she murmured an apology and set them in his hands. She also handed him a peice of paper. 

"This is your schedule Mathew Michael Murdock......" she paused awkwardly, "um I guess you could have your room mate read it to you. I'm sorry?"

"It's quite all right. I wasn't expecting any special treatment."

"Welp welcome to Columbia college I hope you have a wonderful experince Mathew." He smiled at her and then tapped his way to the elevated of the building. He was simply following the masses to where they where in line for the elevator. At least that what he wanted people to think. He could actually feel the vibration of the elevator shaft. When he finally made it up to his room he struggled to unlock the door. Once he finally fit the key in and opened it he realized his room mate was already in the room. 

"Um..... is this the correct room?" 

"Um ya man! Can't you see the......" he paused realizing Mathews situation. "Oh man I sorry I didn't realize."

"No no it's fine. I hate when people dance around me like I'm glass." 

"Oh ok dude no problem. Names franklin Nelson, but my friends call me foggy!" He greeted walking up to Mathew. He was holding his hand out but Mathew couldn't let him know that he knew that. He held it up awkwardly then seemed to realize. "Oh sorry man, I'm holding my hand out for you to shake it. Mathew smiled and stuck his hand out to meet his. 

"Mathew Murdock." 

"Wow that's a cool name dude."

"Um thanks." 

"Oh um i took the bed by the window, are you ok with that."

"S'not like I'll be able to see out of it." Mathew gestured to his eyes and lifted his hand that was holding the cane reminding him that he was blind. 

"Oh ya right, mathew."

"You can call me matt."

"Ok well em...... well here is the bed he said grabbing onto matts arm and bringing him over until his leg hit the bed. "And the dresser is right by it. Tell me if you need any help...... matt."

"Okay foggy." Mathew smiled kindly then began to lay out his things, some in the dresser and some on the bed. He could feel foggys eyes on him.

"Dude do you have any idea how good you look?" He remarked.

"Oh ummmmmm." Matt paused blushing and standing up.

"Oh no im not..... no. I was just thinking we can play the whole blind thing in the clubs and bars at night. You'll be the perfect wing man dude. The ladies love a sob story." ,athew actually laughed at that. 

"I guess we'll just have to see!" 

"We should get to know eachother better first. I don't let just anybody into the foggy list o friends. It's like a VIP list man. If you don't make it on your zilch...... outta my life."

Matt was pretty sure he had made a hand gesture but he didn't react to it. Once he finished unpacking his things he settled onto his bed and got out one of his brail books. It had been about 5:40 when he had gotten off the bus and all the noise had tuckered him out. He would do a little reading then retire for some peaceful rest. Right when everything was settled and he was in his bed with his book, a loud crunch echoed through the room. Accompanying the sound was a horrible stench of processed cheese. Matt cringed at the terrible sound and smell.

"Doritos I presume?" Mathew drawled, so done with everything.

"Oh ya dude. You want some?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks." He went back to processing the information from the pages in front of him but it was just to much noise. Finally he had had enough.

"Hey man..... im going to go for a walk." Matt stated abruptly sitting up from his bed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his cane.

"You going to be ok?" 

"Ya I'll be fine. New Yorker born and raised."  
Mathew left the building as quickly as humanly possible for a blind man to accomplish inconspicuously. A blind man running can draw some attention. When Matt finally made it outside he drew in a breath of the fresh air. He began him walk with a slow pace but as he became more aquanted with the campus he picked up his pace. Allowing the Fresh crisp AIR of fall to blow over his face, he basked in the pinch of the wind. It was a spectaculary beautiful Cool night. He could feel the Light of the moon shining on his Cheeks. There where the sounds of crinkled Leaf, leaving atingle in his ears. His walk was amazing. At least until, He was at a managble speed when the ground shifted and he tripped and slammed to the ground. 

It was stupid. He had been distracted. It was stupid. He should have noticed the divot in the ground or his cane should have hit it. In the process his glasses had fallen on of his face and onto the ground and he had smacked his face on the cement causing a bloody nose. There goes one of his favored t shirts. Reaching out for his glasses he slid them back onto his face and then stood up from the ground steadying himself. A spell of diziness washed over him as he began to walk again. Stopping he tried once more to walk in a straight line. It was no use.

He decided it would be a good time to head back to his dorm. He made his way carefully back to the building where his room was, and hastily road the elevator to his floor where he finally came to his dorm room. He went to open the door but then he realized he had forgotten his keys. How stupid could one man be. Internally he groaned at the thought of his new room mate having to open the door for him. The Poor blind roomate Who forgot his Keys. That would be a story to tell. It was so dumb that he felt like he was showing weakness but it still made him feel that way regardless. He rose his hand to the door and knocked on his lightly. 

"One moment!" His new roommate "foggy" yelled. He was to the door about 1 minute later and he didn't even get a word out before matt barged passed him and into the bathroom downcasting his head so he couldn't see his bloodied nose. 

He didn't hide it very well though. 

"Oh man dude. What happend to your nose."

"Fell."

"Oh Im so sorry. Do you nee-"

"No" 

Not another word was spoken between the two of them for the rest of the night. They both retired to their beds and soon foggy fell asleep. Matt shuffled restlessly though. For one his roommate snored louder than a fog horn and for two he could hear a girl on campus. And she wasn't doing ok. Matt tried to block out the terrified screams of the young woman. But it was too much. He began to hyper ventilate. 

He could help her. He should go he'll her. No..... he can't.... he can't he can't fight. 

He got no sleep that night. Luckily the next day was only a voluntary orientation for non New Yorker students. Matt tried to get up in the morning but the screams of the night finally stopped and so did the fog horn snorer. So he fell into a fitful sleep.  
It didn't last long though.

Memories.. memories flooded in of his father" how he was shot" imagination of why his mother would have left him also crossed his mind, and then there was stick who left him too. A horrible figure killing everything he loved appeared and then it came for him. He would always be alone. He had no one. Everyone would always leave" he tossed and turned and tossed. 

Then a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey man..... wake up.... wake up dude."

It was shaking him awake and reality finally came to him. 

"It's ok, I think you where having a nightmare." It was foggy who brought him back to reality.

"Everyone leaves." Mathew whispered.

"Hey man im stuck with you. I won't leave you."

Mathew smiled and reached his arm up. Foggy grabbed it in confirmation of his statement. 

And matt let him in. And locked up the devil for a few years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want me to write a one shot about somthin specific hit me up.


End file.
